


"Idol With Red Eyes"

by NaviShin96



Category: F. T. Island, K-pop, Lee Hongki - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, Demon Sex, Demons, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fuck Or Die, Gore, Idols, Korean Characters, Light BDSM, Love, Love/Hate, Master/Pet, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Obsession, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: Hongki was my favorite idol. After seeing me at one of his concerts, he becomes infatuated. I never expected him to be anything but human. Now his instincts have taken over. How does a Demon express his affections?





	1. "The Shadow That Follows Me"

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters are smut. The actual story begins afterwards.  
> (WARNING: In this fan fiction, he is inhuman. There are parts that he expresses extremely dark actions, sexually and non. If any form of violence/gore bothers you, in any way, then this ISN'T something you should read)

It was after the Ftisland concert. My feet were aching and my voice sore from yelling. All I could think about was how he looked at me, Hongki. I was standing next to the stage the whole time, I would catch him staring at me with this hungry look in those deep brown eyes. It made me feel uneasy, yet I loved every second of it. 

"Ahh, time to go home and rest".

Walking home I felt like I was being followed. It was past midnight and I was alone. When I finally reached the city street, I got a cab to bring me the rest of the way home. Which was about 10 minutes out of the city. I loved my house because it was secluded. The closest neighbor lived at least 5 minutes away. 

When I got home I did my normal nightly routine. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got dressed for bed. Not once since I left the concert did I feel alone. I sensed a presence, even in my house. Trying to ignore this feeling, I went to bed. Hours past and I couldn't sleep. I peeked over the covers to look around my room. As my head turned around my room, I saw a black figure sitting in the window. Immediately, I pulled the covers over my face. 

I kept telling myself, "There's nothing there. It's just your imagination." 

Eventually, I wore myself out enough and I fell asleep. After a few hours, I woke up at 5:30am, it was still pitch-black outside but I had given up on trying to sleep the rest of the night. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. As I passed by the living room window I saw the figure again. This time I could clearly see it was a figure similar to that of a human's. Trying to ignore it, I continued to the kitchen. 

"You've really gone crazy this time y/n, haven't you?" as if talking to myself wasn't already a sign of insanity. 

I filled the coffee maker and waited for it to finish. After it beeped I then filled my mug and sweetened my coffee with sugar. 

Before I could turn around I hear a voice say, "Can I have some?" followed by a slight giggle. 

Startled, I dropped my coffee onto my feet but before I could react to the pain, it was gone. The coffee mug was back on the table and the floor clean. Trying to fathom what just happened, I remembered the voice. 

I quickly turned around to see a man sitting on the counter. One knee was bent with his arm resting on it, while the other was laying straight across the counter. His head was tilted back and slightly turned towards me. Before I could react to his presence I noticed his appearance was rather dark and quite frightening. His hair was pitch black, half slightly in a ponytail while the rest laid by his face. His eyes were bright red, like they were glowing. He had dark shadow and liner around his eyes. His earrings, which reminded me of bobbed wire, dangled down his neck. 

When he grinned, his snow-white teeth looked like the teeth of a shark. He had on a black leather choker with a short leash dangling down the middle of his chest. A tattoo, slightly hidden behind his choker. It looked as if it was a mystical creature with wings that wrapped around his neck. His clothes were grey and black, the sound of chains coming from his boots, wrapped around his arms and legs. A tight black shirt led into black gloves with long sharp claws for nails. His attire itself was inhuman. 

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?" he said in a raspy, somewhat familiar, voice. 

Scared unbelievably I say, "For What?". 

"Tsst" He smirks in irritation at my response. "For healing your burns of course". 

At this point I don't know what to do. I stay quiet, hoping he'll just leave. 

"Aish!!! You're a stubborn little thing aren't you. Fine, I guess it's only fair for me to introduce myself since I came uninvited. My name, as you should already know, is Lee Hongki".

After hearing those words, I go stiff. Is this really Hongki? I knew his voice sounded familiar but why me and why is he dressed like that. It can't be him. 

"Look if you don't believe me". 

I quickly glance at him. His appearance completely changes. He looked exactly like he did at the concert. I was in shock from what I had just seen. Before I could say anything, he changed back into his dark form. 

"Believe me now kitten?" 

He had the same smirk as him, his eye shape, everything down to a T. I couldn't help but to believe him. 

Knowing it was Hongki, I immediately became shy and nervous. I was still slightly scared by the whole situation but I no longer felt threatened. 

"At... the concert you were looking at me... Why?". 

He gave me a look of curiosity, then responded, "Because of your scent, you smelt so... delicious". 

Those words slightly frightened me.

"Are you going to hurt or... kill me?" my voice shaking. 

He let out a giggle "No kitten, I'm here to please you". 

My face turned flushed red. My heart was racing, my body trembling. What does he mean by that. I wanted to respond but my lips were frozen. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see him get off the counter and slowly walk towards me. I step back until I hit the counter. 

"I'm not going to hurt you in any way that causes pain, Everything I do to you is for pleasure." 

I couldn't help but to look at him as he spoke. 

He placed one hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing my lips, while his other hand was resting on my hip. 

"As you might have noticed, I'm not fully human. This form you see is my true identity". 

I was scared to ask but my curiosity took over, "Then what are you?". 

He then leaned close to me, his lips barely touching my ear. 

"I'm what you humans would call, a demon". 

My emotions ran rapid. A part of me wants to run away and hope he never finds me. The other part wants him, craves him more than I can bare. 

Responding to my silence, "Are you scared kitten?". 

I race possible responses throughout my head, if I say yes, he might get angry. If I say no, he might try and force himself on me. Either way he's much stronger than me, he can overpower me in seconds. 

"No" I say without knowing the consequences. 

"Good! My kitten shouldn't be frightened of me. Besides, I'm here to protect you and, of course, please you." 

Without giving me a chance to respond, he pushed his lips to mine. I couldn't resist. I could feel his teeth grazing against my tongue and lips. His grip on my hip tightened, his nails slightly grazing against my skin. After a minute, he pulled back to see my reaction. He quickly noticed I kept wiggling and pressing my legs together. 

"Is my kitten wet?". 

My heart started pounding even harder, his red eyes were glowing, his hand still on my cheek. I could see his long sharp nail moving over my cheek bone as he stroked my face. He stepped back, examining my body. Watching my legs twitch with cravings. 

"Does my precious kitten enjoy my company?". 

Those words made my body ache. It was obvious to him what my answer was. 

"Does my kitten want more?". 

Ashamed to answer, I look away. Hoping that he could tell that I did. That even though, I don't truly know who he is, that he showed up in my house and has been watching me, that... he's not human. I can't help but to crave this creature. 

"Yes... I do, sir" the words finally left my mouth, not regretting my response, I look up at him. 

He was pleasantly surprised by my reply. He grabs both of my wrist and holds them above my head against the cabinet. His other hand moves to my neck and slightly tightens. 

With a crooked smile, he leans close to my lips, his smooth husky voice says, "Does my kitten want to be dominated?".

I immediately responded with my body. I grabbed his hips and roughly pulled him towards me. I wrapped one hand around his neck, forcing his lips to mine. My other hand slowly slipped down his body towards his member that was noticeably erect through his pants. When my fingers reached his zipper he quickly grabbed my hand, removing it from his body. 

"Someone seems impatient. Just relax kitten, I'll take control". 

I did as he said, and we continued to kiss. His lips were soft and seemed to fit mine perfectly. His hands were rough, yet gentle at the same time. 

As our kiss deepened, his hand explores my body, while the other stayed on my cheek. It wondered down my neck, between my breast. His nails cutting open my shirt and barely grazing over my skin as he moved further down. Once he reached the bottom of the shirt he leaned back, using both hands he rips the rest of my shirt open. My breathing still heavy from the kiss, my chest rises and falls rapidly. 

I look at him as he examines my almost nude body. He places one hand on my breast, teasing my nipple with his fingers. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of his hand. His eyes watch my reaction with every movement change of his hand and fingers. The louder my voice became, the brighter his red eyes would glow. It felt as if giving me pleasure, gave his body power. 

He continued to explore me. His free hand moved to my panties. He slipped his sharp nail under the side of them. He then looked into my eyes, eager to witness my reaction. With one quick movement, his nail cut through my panties, exposing myself completely. I jumped at the excitement. Quickly, I closed my legs and dropped my head, still shy. I felt his hand under my chin, pushing my head up to meet his. 

"Don't be shy kitten, I'll take good care of you". 

His hands moved to my knees, slowly opening my legs. Not once breaking eye contact. 

His right hand gently moved up my thigh, "Just relax kitten". 

I took a deep breath as he entered two fingers inside me. 

He watched as I tried to stay quiet. "Purr for me kitten". 

I couldn't hold back no longer, I let out a moan as his fingers moved. My moans quickly became constant as his fingers moved more rapidly and deepened inside me. 

"Good kitty, Appa loves pleasing his precious kitten". 

As he spoke, his left hand started to move, until it reached my neck. He tightened his hand around it, just slightly. At first it frightened me, then I remembered what he said, he'd never cause me pain. I don't know why but I trusted him. The faster his fingers moved, the tighter his grip became. His fingers hit every sensitive spot. Every nerve was twitching with pleasure. 

I had lost control over my own body, I loved this feeling. The sensation of his grip on my neck and his rough hand movements were beyond my abilities of description. 

As I grew close to climax I felt a warm sensation throughout my body. I glanced up at him, his eyes looked hungry. He forcibly pressed his lips to mine. His tongue gliding across every sensitive spot he could find in my mouth. 

He pulls back just long enough to say, "Will you cum for me kitten?". 

Hearing those words immediately sends me into climax. The feeling overflows throughout my body. The nerves in my legs twitch. My body arches. My breathing becomes extremely rapid. 

After a minute, it was over. Once I catch my breath, I look up at him. The same observing and curious look in his eyes. Like he was studying me. Watching my responses to every action he made. 

After a minute of looking me over he leans in for a light kiss. 

Then moves back and smiles, "That's all for now... Kitten".


	2. "Masterful Demon"

The next morning, I wake up in my bed, alone. No memory of how I got here or even falling asleep. I quickly remembered what had happened. I look at my clothes, no rips or tears, they looked like they did before I went to sleep.

I ran to the kitchen; the coffee mug was still on the counter, full. Did I fall asleep after making coffee?

"Was I dreaming?". I shake my head in frustration.

"But it felt so real. It felt... incredible".

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Well kitten, I'm flattered".

I jump in surprise. I turn around and don't see anyone. I slowly walk towards the living room.

There he was, sitting in the open window, in the same position as he did on the counter the night before.

Pleasantly surprised it wasn't a dream, "So... your real? What happened was real?".

He giggles as he releases the smoke from his mouth, due to the cigarette he was smoking.

"Of course, kitten. Don't you remember these?" he says while holding up his two fingers.

My face immediately flushed red, I drop my head in embarrassment.

"Aww kitten, you're cute when you're shy."

He stands up, puts out his cigarette and walks towards me. He rests one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed around me kitten. I'm here because you're the most incredible creature I've ever seen."

I look up at him and smile. He smiles a crooked smile, his teeth slightly showing, but suddenly, his face changes to serious. I lose my smile, I felt a little frightened by his sudden change in attitude.

"Listen up kitten and listen good. I am not repeating myself".

His voice was stern and his stature became extremely intimidating, I nodded.

His eyes dimed, "You're mine now kitten! Everything part of you belongs to me. Everything you are and ever will be, I own. Do you understand?".

I was speechless at his words. I belong to him? Although I wasn't particularly complaining, I was shocked.

He became impatient without my response, "Kitten! Do you understand!?".

I jump at his tone and immediately answer, "Ye... Yes Hongki".

He seemed displeased by my choice of words.

"Hongki? Oh, no kitten. You shall never address me as Hongki".

Confused and curious I say, "What should I call you then?".

He smirks and his eyes return to his normal bright red glow.

"Hmm, Well kitten. You should refer to me as 'Appa'. I'll be taking care of you from now on after all. In more ways, then one.".

Immediately after the words left his lips he slightly raises his hand and barely flicks his finger. Suddenly, everything on the table crashes to the floor. Before I had time to react to it, he picks me up and slams me on the table. He quickly situates my body to his liking. He grabs by hands and makes me grip the sides of the table. He then takes my legs and places each of them in a chair on both sides of him, spreading my legs and exposing me.

After he's done positioning me he cuts my shirt and rips it off as he did the night before. Then continues to do so with my panties as well. He steps back, examining my, now fully naked, body.

He leans in close to my lips, "Appa's going to make you feel good now, kitten".

My lips connect to his. His tongue as eager as always to explore my mouth. He then starts to slowly move from my lips, down my neck and between my breast. As he moves, my breathing becomes rapid. His lips drag down my stomach to my waist line, I could feel his teeth barely touching my skin.

He looks up at me and smirks. Quickly he releases his tongue over my clit. I scream out in moans. His eyes watching my every reaction. He then slides two fingers into my entrance. My body is out of my control once more. His tongue moves quickly over me, hitting my sensitive spot. His fingers deep inside me, doing the same.

My nails dig into the table as my body arches with pleasure. My legs spread open even more, begging for him to go deeper and faster. His hand dripping with my juices. His eyes never disconnect with mine. As I near climax, his tongue moves faster, his fingers go deeper.

He lifts up, just long enough to say "Cum for Appa, kitten" then returning his tongue to me.

My body immediately responses and sends me into climax.

I moan uncontrollably "A... Appa!".

Once finished, he leans up to me, I could feel his erect member pressing against my entrance through his pants.

"I hope you know now, who you belong to kitten."

~~~

Afterwards, I had to get ready for work. I take a shower and got dressed. Once I had my things together I went to the door and put on my shoes.

"Where are you going kitten?!". His voice startled me. He's still here?

"I have to go to work", I say as I put my jacket on.

"Ahh me to, I guess I'll see you later then kitten", when I turn back towards him, he was gone.

"Where did he go?".

I didn't have time to stand around wondering how he disappeared, I was already late. I quickly left the house, got on the bus, and headed to work. My mind immediately started to race, is he going to be there when I get home? No, he's an idol, people would notice if he's gone too much.

I eventually arrive and start my work. Several hours pass and I realize it's late.

"Aigoo, its already 11pm! I'm going to miss the last bus".

"I can take you home", I turn and see Joonki, my coworker.

I didn't want to impose but i didn't have much of a choice.

"Are you sure you don't mind?".

He smiled, "Of course not, I have to go that way myself anyway".

We both finish our work and head to his car. He opens and closes my door for me, then gets in the driver seat.

"Don't worry y/n, I'm a good driver".

I slightly giggle and smile, "I'm not worried". He starts the car and we head to my house.

I quickly start to remember, Hongki. What if he's there? Would he get angry with Joonki... or me? No, he can't be there, he's probably home or still working.

"Are you okay? is my driving making you nervous?", I look over, Joonki looks worried.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all". He smiles then returns his attention back to the road.

Shortly after, I arrive at my house.

"Do you need me to walk you in?", he still seemed worried about my behavior during the ride home.

"No, it's okay, thank you for the ride".

He smiles, "Anytime y/n, have a good night".

I smile and shut the car door. I walk up to my house and turn back to wave goodbye as he pulls out of my driveway, then return my attention back to my door. I unlock it and head inside.

Before the door is even shut I feel a hand around my neck, pushing me against the door, making it slam shut.

"What the fuck did I tell you kitten?!", it was Hongki.

He looked angry, his eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. I become extremely frightened. I attempted to free myself but he quickly pushed me back against the door.

"Yahhh, I asked you a fucking question! Answer me kitten!".

My body began to tremble in frustration, "I thought you had to work today, did you follow me?".

He was aggravated by my words, "I was, my job is to protect you kitten!".

My eyes widened, he looked genuinely upset with me.

"I am yours, I just needed a ride home, that's all".

He snickered at my excuse, "If your mine, then prove it to me kitten."

He suddenly lifted me over his shoulder and took me to my room, throwing me on the bed. He grabs my clothes and rips them off in a few short movements until I was completely exposed, he threw the shredded pieces of clothing on the floor then looked at me.

His eyes still dark with anger, "Suck me off kitten!".

I hesitate for a moment, slightly shocked at his words. I then move over to the edge of the bed and start to unbutton his pants. I secretly enjoyed that he was commanding me. I unzip his pants and reach in to grip his member.

I can feel his eyes watching ever move I made. I take a deep breath and pull his member out of his pants, it was huge in my hand, I couldn't even reach my fingers around it. I immediately got nervous.

I look up to see a smirk on his face, his sharp teeth slightly showing, "Go on kitten".

I do as he says and slips his hard member into my mouth. I hear him grunt as my lips move on him. His hand grips my hair tightly which makes me move faster and tighten my lips. His grunts begin to become loud, his eyes still watching me as always.

He mumbles under his grunts, "Fuck!".

He suddenly grabs me and throws me back on the bed. He flips me over to my stomach and lifts my ass up with my face down in the bed.

Without warning a long hard member enters me. It fills me completely. I scream out in moans. His speed is quick, he's deep inside me. I've never felt anything like it before. It's so intense, unreal, my body has been taken over and it's the most incredible feeling I've ever experienced.

I lift my ass, begging for more. His hard member pounds into my body, making the bed slam into the wall. He grips my hip with his left hand, his nails digging in my skin. His right hand reaches around to my clit, he starts to rub me roughly.

I moan uncontrollably as grunts leave his mouth. His hips get faster with every thrust of his body. Our juices run down my legs, soaking the covers beneath us. He removes his left hand, I suddenly feel a hand grip my hair, pulling me up to make my face meet his, my back arched.

His right hand still rubbing me as the pumps his member inside me. His left hand moves around to my neck, holding up the weight of my body with it. He starts to suck and lick the side of my neck.

I near climax, "I... I can't handle it Appa, I'm gonna... Uh Ahh".

I feel his teeth press against my neck, "You're mine kitten", he quickly pushes his teeth into my skin.

Suddenly, my body is sent into climax, I scream out. I become hot, every nerve in my body twitches. My climax becomes intense. Unlike anything I've ever felt. Every sensitive spot in my body is triggered when his teeth entered my neck.

His seed starts to pump into me. I feel it running down my legs as his hips slow down. I start to become weak, I lose all my energy at once and my body becomes Limp. After a moment, he removes his teeth and lays me down. He then sits back and watches my body as I try to catch my breath.

He examines my entrance. I was dripping with our juices, the bed soaked. He leans close to my entrance and releases his tongue. He licks and suck me as he moves up my body. Over my clit, up my stomach, around my nipple, to my neck.

He stops to look at his bite mark, "This is my claim on you, you officially belong to me now kitten".

He places his left hand on my cheek and kisses me passionately.

He leans back and looks deep into my eyes, his red eyes were glowing brighter than ever before, "Do you understand kitten?".

I smile, still barely able to catch my breath, "Yes... Appa".


	3. "The Devil's Fare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start to the actual story which involves a fair amount of violent gestures.

I woke up the next morning to torn bed-sheets and shredded clothing on the floor. I was still completely naked and my body still weak. I slowly sit up and take a deep breathe. Attempting to regain my strength as I remove myself from the bed and head to the bathroom.

After using the restroom, I wash my hands, looking up in the mirror, I smile. My body was weak but I'd never had felt so incredible before in my life. Like he had given me a new start, I felt reborn. I wash my face and throw a robe over me.

When I exited the bathroom I spotted him, Hongki, sitting at the window again. I slowly approached him. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his breathing was calm, as if he was sleeping. I lean in to get a closer look at his features. His lips were thin and smooth, his skin lightly tan and soft. My eyes begin to explore his body more. From his rising and falling chest, to his sharp finger tips.

I lower my eyes to his midsection. A very noticeable bulge in his pants. Just looking at him fully clothed was even tempting. My hand slightly moved towards him.

"You slept well kitten", he suddenly had his eyes opened. I jumped.

"Oh... Uhh I was just... Uhh ha. Yes... I did", I was so embarrassed that he had caught me.

But was he watching me all night?, "Wait, how did you know?".

He laughed, showing his purely whites, "Kitten, I don't sleep. So, I just watched you instead".

Doesn't sleep? Wait What!? He watched me? I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?

He noticed the slight terror in my eyes from his words.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything to make me run away. You were quiet... And cute".

I look over to see a sweet smile on his face.

The longer I'm with him I notice his different personality changes. He can be very cold and cruel on one hand, but on the other, he's sweet and gentle. It seems that every time I find out something about him, I fall even further into his world.

"Is everything okay kitten?".

I snapped out of it to notice a worried look on his face.

I quickly show a bright smile, "Of course, everything is... Perfect".

He smiles widely and stands up to embrace me. His arms trail around my waist to my back, pulling me in tightly. I put my arms around his neck and squeeze him. He was always so warm. Holding him made me feel complete. As if my body was made for his.

After a moment, he leans back and starts to examine my neck.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

I was curious as to why he was looking at me in such a way.

"Uhh did you already forget my claim Kitten? Tsk!" he said in disappointment.

Claim? Wha... "Oh... Of course, not haha", I quickly say after realizing he meant his bite mark.

"That's a good girl", he grins and leans towards my neck.

His lips press against my skin, kissing and sucking over the mark. It was still sore but everything he did felt amazing. I couldn't help but to press my nails into the back of his neck and shoulders. He grunts softly as my nails drag across his skin.

His teeth start to slowly release from his mouth and once again, presses against my skin. His breath became heavy on my neck as his teeth moved across me.

I begged to feel the sensation again, "Claim me again, please".

As soon as the words left my lips, he quickly pushes his teeth into my neck, making a different mark than before.

As his teeth enter, I start to feel my body heat rise once again. My entrance became immediately wet, making my juices run down my legs. I felt as if I was going to climax without any effort.

His grip on my hip tightened as his teeth drew deeper into my skin. I relax myself, trying to enjoy the feeling of his teeth inside me, but I realize a new sensation.

The freshly made mark begun to slightly sting, not enough to badly hurt me but enough to notice a difference from when he did it the night before. What was happening? My hands started to slowly drop down his back. My legs started to quiver. My body started to feel even weaker.

After a moment, I start to realize what that sensation is. I could feel the pressure in my veins, he was feeding. His teeth were sucking my blood as they pressed into my skin.

I forcibly pushed him back and quickly ran to the other side of the room. I was shaking, not knowing how to react to what he had just done. Why was he sucking my blood? Was he trying to hurt me? Kill me?

He looked confused, not sure as to why I reacted the way I did, "What's the problem kitten? Did you not like it?".

I instantly got furious at those words, assuming he should already know that what he did was wrong.

"Of course I didn't! You were sucking my damn blood!!".

In an attempt to calm me down, he tried to approach me but I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Not having any idea on what to do in the situation, I went into the shower and sat in the corner.

I put my hand on the bite mark, it was still bleeding. I could feel it running down my chest. In a panic, I rip off a piece of my robe and situate it over the mark. I was so frightened, the blood flow seemed to be constant. Why isn't it stopping?

Seconds later I heard the sound of footsteps on the bathroom tile. I peaked out the shower door to find him standing above me with a look of concern on his face. I jump back to the farthest part of the shower floor.

"How... How did you get in here? Leave!!".

He slowly walks in, looking down at me, he looks hurt by my words, "I can't do that kitten".

I kept my head down, hoping to not make eye contact, "Why the hell can't you?!"

I was worried he had become possessive over me, that no matter what, he'd do whatever he wanted with me without caring how I felt about it.

What exactly is he capable of?

I could hear him swallow and take a deep breathe, "Because... Because I love you, y/n" his voice was quivering, as if he was terrified of those words.

My eyes widen, my heart fluttered but I was still shaking from what had just happened. How could he love me? He's not even human. Could I love someone like him? Is it possible? No! I can't, he just fed on me!

"I don't care, leave! I'm not your food. I'm supposed to be your kitten, you said you'd protect me", I begin to sob.

He leans down to me, blood still on his lips, "I'm sorry kitten", I look up to see his eyes watering.

His body trembled as he connected his eyes to mine, "I've never been with a human or... In love before. So, I guess. I just don't know..."

He pauses, a look of despair crawling all over him. It wounded me to see him like this but I didn't know what to do. What he did, it was terrifying.

It was as if I could actually hear his heart break, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. I... I never meant to hurt you, y/n".

He slowly stood up to walk away. I could see that he meant everything he had said, but after what he did, can I even trust him? He's not even human.

I tense up, trying to retrain myself from stopping him. But... my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and was following him out the door. Why do I want him to stay with me?

I suddenly lunge forward to grasp his pants. He quickly turns towards me, a silent tear slowly running down his cheek. I freeze up, what am I doing? Why was I stopping him? He attempts to tug away but I tighten my grip.

His expression instantly becomes bright, "Does this mean... You want me to stay?!". His voice cracked from his emotions.

I glance up at him and slightly smile, the glow starts to slowly return in his eyes, "Yes. I want you to stay because... I... I might love you too".

What did I just say? Do I really love this... Demon?

He immediately falls to his knees and clutches me in his arms. Resting his face on my neck. Slowly releasing soft sobs, he tenses his grip on me. His strength nearly crushed me, but I didn't mind.

I loved the sensation of him, his arms felt safe and sheltered. I thought I was insane for still wanting him after he fed on me. But no matter what he did to me, my heart couldn't help but to beat for him. Just knowing he was in my life gave me comfort and made me feel at peace. My anxiety, depression, loneliness, all numbed in just one moment with him.

In my mind, I knew it was impossible for this to work, for us to be, what society calls, normal. But I didn't want to be normal, live a normal life, have a normal job, experience normal issues, be with a normal guy. I desired the furthest thing from it, and meeting him, I got it.

~~~

As a few days pass, I notice increasingly more about him. He doesn't have much experience with humans, he examines and studies every little thing I do. Like I'm an alien species that has yet to be discovered and dissected.

He has abilities that no human possesses. Such as, he can heal people. That night I spilled coffee, he healed me and fixed the glass, just by lifting a finger. He can teleport, in a way. That's how he was able get into the bathroom when I locked the door.

His teeth trigger sensitive nerves in the human body, which explains why I feel the way I do when he marks his claim on me. He doesn't need sleep or intake food and water. He doesn't even need to use the restroom like humans do.

He has no natural needs for survival except for feeding once a month. Which makes me worry considering he feeds on human blood. Who are his victims? Does he... kill them?

There are many more incredible things I have yet to discover. After all he's capable of, he still watches and studies me religiously. He acts as though I'm the fascinating creature even though he can do so much more than me.

I quickly noticed that once he sees me do something, he tries it himself, and usually fails until I show him, then he does it better than me. He finds a standard human, such as myself, absolutely intriguing.

I can't help but to constantly observe him, not because I'm skeptical of what he might do, but because I'm infatuated with everything he does.

"Is something wrong?".

I snap out of my daze, "Huh?". I look back to see a chaotic Hongki, he had flower all over the place, even on his forehead and in his hair.

"Did I mix it wrong?".

He had been trying to acquire the ability to cook ever since he saw me do it.

"No, you're doing great".

Those words encouraged him and he continued to mix, and make an even more massive mess. I just giggled at the sight of it all.

Is this really the man I met just a few days ago? He was very sexual and stern, he then became sweet and protective, now he's silly and innocent. It proves how unpredictable his personality has developed to be. In a matter of seconds, it could change into something completely new. I was never really frightened at the thought but I was concerned, who will he be next?


	4. "Mistake"

After a while things began to go back to normal, well, the way they were before anyway. On days when I'd go to work he'd always be here when I got home. On days I was home, he'd still always be here. I don't see how he could be an idol when he's continuously with me.

I try and snap out of my thoughts and start to get ready for work. I glance over at the window to see Hongki looking especially irritated about me going to work today. We have our annual 'night out' for employees and he doesn't want me to go.

"Can't you just skip it?", he grunts as I put on my shoes. 

"It's a part of my job, I have to go". I stand up and pick up my jacket. 

I suddenly feel something grab my arm, "You're going wearing that?!". 

I turn to see his eyes examining my outfit, he seemed unpleased with my attire.

I was wearing a black dress that fitted every curve of my body. It completely exposed my back and exposed a little cleavage in the front. The length a little past my fingertip. 

"Well I have to look presentable", I say as I roll my eyes at his irritated remark.

"You're going to work, not a club. Go change! I don't want anyone looking at you so no showing skin, okay?". 

I giggle at his jealousy, "Don't wanna!". 

I quickly kiss him and run out the door before he can respond. 

I turn back long enough to see a very cold look creep across his face. I wouldn't have left so quickly but I was already late because of his complaining. I get into my cab and head to work.

After several hours, the work day comes to an end. I finish up and head out with my colleagues. We go to a local club up the street. It has loud music and a lot of people dancing. 

Of course, I didn't tell Hongki we were going to a club, he'd be pissed. But I needed some time out after all that has happened. I knew I cared for him but I was extremely stressed about him in overall. Him being what he is. Him... feeding on what he feeds on...

I go sit at the bar and order a drink. I slowly drink back the cold beverage that instantly relaxes me. The slight sting in my trout pleases me, it felt almost heavenly. 

"Ahh, I needed this". 

After a few minutes I hear a voice, "Hey y/n". 

I turn to see Joonki sitting down next to me. A cheerful smile across his face, as usual. 

"Oh hey, are you having fun?". 

He was never the club type but he seemed to be content about coming here today, which was odd to me. 

He beams at me, slightly smirking, "I am now". 

I can't help but to blush at his response. He's an intelligent and very attractive man, with a smile that was hard for anyone to resist. 

We chatted for a few hours before I realize I had drank so much to the point where I felt tipsy. 

"You okay?", he says as he lays his right hand on my shoulder. 

I look up at him and smile like an idiot, "I... I think I'm a little drunk", *hiccup*. 

He slightly chuckles at my slurring words and helps me outside. 

"We need to sober you up y/n". 

He puts my arm over his shoulder and we start walking up the street to a convenient store to get coffee. 

"I'm sorry you have to take care of me". 

I felt so embarrassed that he had seen me like this. I couldn't believe I had drunken so much, was I that stressed? 

"It's okay y/n, I don't mind". 

He grins as he pulls my arm tighter over his shoulder and we continue to tread.

After a minute, I start to feel weak. Suddenly, my legs give out and I start to tumble. Joonki swiftly grabs my waist and holds me up. Our faces became dangerously close. 

"Are you okay!?", he says, his lips just a few inches away from mine. 

My heart started thrashing, my head started spinning, "I... think I need to sit for a minute".

He sets me down next to an ally. It was late and the area seemed dead. The only sound was the wind and an occasional car that drove by. Store lights were on but we were the only ones walking the streets, I had an uneasy feeling. 

Joonki stood over me, checking if I was okay. I closed my eyes trying to keep my head from spinning. My heart was still pounding and Joonki sloping over me made it much worse. 

I opened my eyes after a moment and saw a sudden movement in front of me. In a split second Joonki had vanished. I look around eager to see him. I was paranoid to be alone. Did he ditch me? No, he'd never do that.

I stand up to call for him. Before his name left my lips, I heard a grunt come from the end of the ally. 

"Joonki, Is that you?!". Hoping it was him I quickly run to find him. 

As I near the end of the ally, I notice two dark figures. As I drew closer I see him, Joonki. I quicken my speed to discover a familiar hand wrapped around Joonki's neck.

"Those nails... Hongki?!", he quickly looks at me, his eyes were black. 

A chill ran down my spine when his eyes met mine. I run up to him, shaking. He had Joonki by the throat, ready to crush it. 

"Please stop! What are you doing?", I start to sob. 

Is he going to kill him over me? Is this who Hongki really is?

"He was hovering over you! I told you not to go and because of you he must...", 

I cut him off as he tightens his grip, making his nails dig into Joonki's skin. 

"Please! I beg you, don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. I drunk too much and he was trying to help me. Please, let him go". 

He glares at me, tears streaming down my face. His eyes remained black. I've never felt so cold before. His gaze was like staring into the eyes of death itself. 

After a long hiatus, he takes a deep breath, "Fine...". 

Hongki then releases his grip and Joonki collapses to the ground, unconscious.

I run to see if he's okay. Blood running down his neck from Hongki's nails. I shake his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt as they fell from my cheeks. 

He wasn't moving, "Is... Is he...", my voice was shuddering. Was I to late? 

"He's just passed out. He's alive... unfortunately", he grunts in disappointment. 

I can't help but to tremble in fear. Hongki was going to kill him. If I had come one minute later, Joonki would be... dead. 

He pushes me aside and picks Joonki up over his shoulders, "Let's go!". 

I jump up, petrified as to why he was taking Joonki with him, "What? Where? Why are you?". 

He cuts me off, "Shut the fuck up and come on!". 

I freeze up, his tone was horrifying. I felt my veins constrict. 

"Now!!", he shrieks, making it echo down the ally and across the street. 

I silently nod, trying to cease my crying. As we walk home I hear him growl in infuriation. The sound frightens me beyond belief. He resonances like a predator ready to slaughter his prey. No human could ever make a sound as terrifying, but he's not human, is he.

When we reach my house I feel uneasy, terrified, anxious. Hongki kicks open the door and drops Joonki on the couch. He begins to stride back and forth, growling under his breath. 

After a few minutes, he sits on the table in forward-facing Joonki. I sit on the chair next to him and look as he obverses Joonki, his eyes still pitch-black. How are we supposed to explain what happened to him when he wakes up? 

"What are we gonna do now?".

He replies with a laugh. It was apparent he was irritated. 

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you made your mistake!". 

The volume of his voice increased with every word he spoke. 

I had never been this terrified before in my life, not even when he fed on me. At this instant, I would rather relive that moment than to be where we are now. How is this the same person? Is this what a demon's true nature is? 

I sat in silence for a while, hoping he would calm down, but his eyes remained black. He sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning towards Joonki, never removing his eyes from him. He was so motionless, I could barely even notice him breathing. 

I heard grunts coming from the couch, I look over to see Joonki slowly regaining consciousness. I quickly look at Hongki, he was still sitting there staring right at him, he didn't shift one bit. I start to panic, what is Hongki going to do to Joonki? What do I do? As Joonki's eyes open I feel my heart pounding, petrified of the events to come.

Joonki starts to regain his vision. The first thing he sees is Hongki, slightly leaning over him. Immediately noticing his eyes, he jumps back. 

He was horrified by the aspect of Hongki's gaze, "Who... Who are you? What is...". 

He looks over at me and becomes hushed, a look of shock and confusion in his eyes. 

"y/n? What...". 

I immediately tense up and attempt to reply, but before I could speak, Hongki interrupts. 

"It'd be best if you disregard her for now. It might just save your life".

Joonki instantly becomes soundless. His eyes swiftly fill up as he tried to choke back the tears. 

"Wh... What are you going to do with me?"

His voice shaking so bad I could scarcely understand him. 

This was all my fault. I should have been more careful, but then again. I didn't know Hongki would go this far.

Hongki doesn't respond, he continues to stare at Joonki with a hungry glare. If you could see pure evil in someone's eyes, I'd look like his. It's as if, you could sense the darkness radiating from his soul. 

After a moment, Joonki gulps, attempting to prepare himself for what he's about to say next. 

"What... What are you?".

Sweat poured down Joonki's face as each word left his lips.

Hongki pauses, that question seems to intrigue him. He smirks, exposing his razor-sharp teeth. Joonki's eyes widen with terror. His skin became pale white in a matter of seconds. The fear in his eyes made Hongki chuckle. He loved having this effect on people. It's as if he got off on the agony he caused others.

"You really want to know what I am?". 

Hongki appeared to be having fun in the situation. Like playing with human lives was a demon's privilege. As if Hongki was a kid and Joonki was his new toy to do with as he pleased.

Joonki looks over at me as if to ask, 'Do I really want to know?'. 

I try to shake my head in protest. If he found out what Hongki truly was, he might never get out of this alive.

Before I could respond Hongki pounces Joonki, slamming his back against the couch. His knees on both sides of Joonki's legs. His hand violently gripping Joonki's throat. His nails digging in the same wounds he made before. His face inches away from Joonki's. His teeth brightly showing, as if he was ready to feed on his flesh.

I jump up in response, "Stop! What are you doing?". 

I start to step forward, as if I could do anything to overpower a Demon. Hongki constricts his grip on Joonki with every step I took. I quickly notice and halt my footsteps. 

"I'll stop okay, just please, don't hurt him". 

I try to keep my voice calm. If he realized I really cared about Joonki, he might become even more violent towards him.

Blood started to flow down Joonki's neck. His skin pure white. The fear in his eyes intensified with every drop of blood that left his body. He struggles to breath. Fighting to speak through the small amount of air he has. 

"Please... wh... what do you... want... from... me?". 

Hongki snickers at his absurd question.

"Are you fucking stupid!?". 

He screams in Joonki's face. His teeth grazed his cheek as his anger exploded, making slight cuts on Joonki's face. 

"You want to know?! Huh!!". 

Joonki shivered as Hongki dug his nails deeper into his skin, making the blood flow increase.

"I want you to suffer for what you've done...". 

With each word he spoke, I could feel my heart sink deeper in my chest. My throat stiffened, making each breath a struggle. This is it, he's going to... 

"... I want you to die for what you've done!".

As soon as that word left his lips, I fell to my knee. I could no longer hold it back, I burst out in tears. 'Die?', This is it, he's going to... kill him... because of me. My head started pounding, my veins tightened, I froze. I can't stop him. 

"You're a monster", I mumble under my breath.

He gradually turns his head, his eyes met mine. I've never seen such a look of hurt in someone's eyes before. Hearing those words from me instantly broke him. 

His voice became dime. "I'm... I'm a what?".

I immediately retort, my voice blaring the word, "Monster!". 

I look him in the eyes, not at all regretting what I had said. I was furious, he was a monster for what he was doing. He said he loved me and this is how he shows it, by hurting the people I care about. I became numb.

He loosens his grip on Joonki and falls off the couch, hitting the floor. Joonki quickly balls up, grasping his knees, the blood still sliding down his neck, coating his shirt collar. Hongki turns towards me, with his eyes welling up in tears, he tries to drag himself across the floor. Like that word that left my lips completely weakened him. Almost killed him, even. Of course, I couldn't feel bad, he was hurting someone I cared about, someone innocent.

I drop my head. As my tears fell, he reaches out for me. Struggling to pick himself up, his body shakes as he gets on his knees. I tense up as his hands reach out to cup my face. Joonki's blood still on his right hand, spreading it across my cheek as his fingers move to caress me. His tears start to heavily fall. Each tear capturing his breath as they fell.

"Y/n...", his voice shaking, his hand still smearing the dark red substance across my face.

"I... love you. Why would... you say this to... me?". 

Having to take breaths after every few words. His hold on my cheeks start to constrict. Not enough to hurt but enough to keep me from escaping his palms.

I drop my head. I never desired to hurt him but after this...

"I hate you", I murmur under my breath. 

I hated him for hurting Joonki. I hated him for not being human. I hated him for loving me. But most of all, I hated him for making me fall in love with a Demon.


End file.
